A boy named James
by Maxrideandcows
Summary: Crystal is tired of living by the rules. She has had a hard life. What will happen when her life is turned upside down by a boy named James? (*YOU CAN ALSO FIND THIS STORY ON WATTPAD. AUTHOR NAME THERE IS LiteDreamer*)


Hi hey people! I am brand spanking new to Wattpad, so I won't bore you with an Author's Note; let's just start the story! (This is all fiction)

I always thought it was funny that grown adults could care for a child for fourteen years then drop her. My story starts that way.  
Chapter One- Introduction When we were kids, figures of power told to follow the rules. Our parents told us follow your gut. Nobody ever told you to follow your heart. Well… maybe it's time someone did. My name is Crystal Marie Aquage. I was born in southern Miami and lived there until I was about twelve and a half. In the middle of my sixth grade year in school, my parents pulled me, and we moved to Oregon, for a "change of pace". My parents loved change, something I was not fond of. Change meant new people, new location, new climate, and new friends. After about a year in Oregon, just as I was getting used to it, my uncommitted mom and dad got bored of our new life. They were bored of something else too. I found this out when I was fourteen (currently living in New York.) "Crystal," said my mom as she and my dad waltzed into my room without knocking. I hate it when people don't knock. "Crystal, you know we love you… right?" questioned my father. I nodded slowly, unsure of where this was leading to. "Well… well sweetheart…, your father and I are known as, free spirits, or whatever you want to call it. We were very foolish to get married so young, which led to you being born. We are still so young…" my mom said all this while stumbling over her words, which she only does when she's nervous. "Mom, thirty isn't young anymore." I joked with her. My smile evaporated as her face turned very grave. Something had to be severely wrong, because my parents are never serious. "Crystal - sweetheart, we are… sending you away for a little while. Just until we feel more ready for a child." "…w-what?" I stammered. They looked around my room- anywhere but at me.  
In a week I was packed; ready to move to the town orphanage. My parents were waiting by the doormat when Mr. Fonder showed up. He's the main caretaker at the orphanage, and let's just say that our first introduction didn't go very well… "Why hello Cristy!" he said smiling. "It's Crystal, first of all. Second of all, don't talk to me. You're just not interesting." I snapped popping my gum. "Crystal!" My "mom" scolded me. That was the last straw. I was silent and calm and almost okay- no, not okay. "WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT MY MOM, YOU HAVE NO SAY LEFT IN WHAT I DO! THAT'S YOUR CHOICE YOU MADE!" I screamed in her face. She began to cry, but I couldn't care less.  
I lived in the orphanage until I was eighteen. No one wanted a whiny teenager for a kid. Even if they knew that she cried herself to sleep every night, thinking no one wanted her. But I saved money from many jobs and rented an apartment, all for myself. It was small but cute. My style. I got a real job, although I was only a senior in high school. I model for Abercrombie and Fitch, in the sunny state of California. Though I have no family, I have friends. At school my best friend is Nicole. We are the best friends ever, and act like sisters. It's kind of funny, because we have been friends since fourth grade, when we were working on a school project. Nicole has dark brown hair, with beautiful brown eyes. She usually wears really bright colors. We have two completely different styles. Nicole works at Body Central. We both moved to California, and live in the same building. Her apartment is right next to mine. Nicole has a great boyfriend named Mark. They love each other so much. Mark lives in Pennsylvania, but they keep a great relationship. They send each other love letters, they text, they call, all I hear is: "No YOU hang up first! *Giggle* No baby YOU hang up first! Ha-ha, noooooo! YOU hang up first! But I love you more! No I love YOU moreeee! Marky!" It can make a girl puke. I guess I should tell you what I look like. People say I'm beautiful, but I think I'm just okay. I guess I'm the only model that doesn't think that they are drop dead gorgeous. I have straight dark red hair that looks more like red than orange; it falls down to my mid waist and is really pretty in a ponytail. I have bright blue eyes, I'm skinny but strong. I have a nice tan, and a toned stomach. I usually wear Hollister or Abercrombie (my two favorite stores) and because I model for them I get discounts. That's pretty much it for a summery of my life. Oh there's one more thing. I'm in love with a boy named James.

Do you guys like it so far? I can take all criteria so lay it on me. :) 3 u guys! *LiteDreamer* 


End file.
